Loudspeakers and loudspeaker systems with multiple transducers (hereinafter “loudspeakers”) allow for the reproduction of sound in a listening environment or area. Each transducer may be individually driven such that the loudspeakers may emit complex sound patterns into the listening area. Due to the complexity of these sound patterns, each transducer in the loudspeakers must be operating within a set of known parameters or tolerances. Accordingly, each transducer must be measured and characterized to ensure conformance with expected standards. In the event that a transducer is operating below expectations, resulting sounds may be inaccurate and distorted.